


Art for The Homecoming

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for amypond45's meanttobe fic
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	Art for The Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmyPond45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPond45/gifts).



I was chuffed to partner up with amypond45 on this year's . As always, a great story.  
Link to fic [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981469%3EA03) | [LJ](https://amypond45.livejournal.com/107860.html%3ELJ)

I don't have much to post this time, as I forgot to record any in progress stuff. Just the one picture, from the dramatic start of Jensen's story. Never fear, this is meanttobe, after all - happy endings guaranteed!

  
Pencil, a touch of fineliner and watercolour.


End file.
